Lisabet
Lisabet is an Ice Wolf and a main character in the series. She is described as having short curling black hair and pale skin. It's also described that most of her skin his hidden by freckles. Personality Lisabet is shown to be smart, idependent and strong-willed. Anders describes her to have loneliness to her. It is also said she has endless curiosity. Book 1: Ice Wolves Lisabet is one of the first wolves Anders meets, when he transforms back into a human without any clothes Lisabet gives him her cloak. As they are leading Anders away to take him back to Ulfar, Anders signals to Jerro to help him. Jerro then takes Lisabet's cloak and when Jerro runs away Lisabet chases him with Hayn and another wolf. She's seen again when Anders joins Ulfar, assigned to show Anders around by Sigrid. Lisabet gets Anders his own cloak and amulet before showing him back to the room where Anders is going to stay with Lisabet, Viktoria and Sakarias. When the bell goes off and Anders is spooked Lisabet reassures him that the bell is just telling them it's time for dinner. At dinner Lisabet helps Anders get some food before introducing him to Sakarias and Viktoria. Lisabet reveals she grew up at Ulfar but doesn't reveal why. She says when Anders asked if her family would have missed her if she hadn't transformed she says, "My mother would have coped." She also tells Anders when he reveals he has no family that the pack is his family now. In the morning at breakfast Lisabet explains that they have combat class in the morning. She then explains to Anders how classes work and that Sigrid will be teaching them that day. She tells him that they'll be studying dragons too when he asks. When combat class begins Lisabet streatches and Anders tries to imitate her streatches before class begins. Lisabet explains that Ennar is a real solider and how Ennar knows more that just Ice Spears. She leaves to run as Anders speakes with Ennar. Lisabet is seen again in her wolf form and grins as Anders. During lunch when Anders is upset and worrying about not being able to cast an Ice Spear, Anders comments that he thinks Lisabet reads his body langauge as she doesn't offer stories of her own failings as everyone else does. She just watches. During Millitary History class Anders thinks Sigrid is mad at him or Sakarias because of Sakarias's drawing but she's really mad at Lisabet. Sigrid and Lisabet get into a argument about Dragons and whether or not the wolves should make an effort to repair their realtionship. It ends with Sigrid kicking Lisabet out of class. At dinner Lisabet doesn't show up, Anders later finds her in the library reading a book that Anders describes and bigger than her. When Anders is hiding out of sight, nearly crying, Lisabet checks on him. She says that she was getting another book and Anders tries to leave but she stops him. She admits she was actuallly coming to check on him, he lies and says that he just has a headache but Lisabet doesn't believe him. She asks him if he needs anyhelp reading, saying that she might be wrong but she just wants to help if he needs it. She tells him that if he does need help she really wants to, telling him how she wants to be a teacher and that this would be good practice. Lisabet also tells him that she won't tell anyone he needs help reading if he doesn't want her too. Anders admits that he does need help reading and would like it if Lisabet would help him. They then spend an hour working on his Millitary History homework before Anders askes Lisabet why she argued with Sigrid. She says that she doesn't think Sigrid is telling them everything about the dragons, explaining that if they have all these artifact there must have been a time when Dragons and Wolves got along. She says that Sigrid would rather have them believe Dragons are untrustworthy and monsters than possible allies. She reveals that the Staff of Hadda was forged by a Dragon named Hadda, asking why Hadda would have made it if the Dragons hated the wolves. Lisabet tells Anders that Wolves designed the artifacts and Dragons forged then. She also tells him that now without the Dragons the artifacts are starting to break. She tells him that she's been trying to learn about the Dragons and artifacts but needs the Skrabooks. When Anders askes what a Skrabook is Lisabet shows him the giant book she'd been looking at when he came in. Lisabet reads the content to him as they go through the book together. She shows him a bunch of texts in the book about many different artifacts, showing who they were designed and forged by. She explains who Drifa is, a very talented Dragonsmith who shows up a lot in the book. Lisabet also shows him that Hayn and a man named Felix are mentioned a lot. After going through a few more artifacts Lisabet goes to put the book away and declines when Anders offers to help her. Lisabet and Anders contiune their tutoring sessions in the evenings to help Anders learn to read. Lisabet also doesn't mention the artifacts again during the turtoring though Anders says he wishes she did. When Anders is trying to find an excuse to speak with Hayn more Lisabet inturepts asking if they could help Hayn carry the Skrabooks he was holding. Hayn allows them to help handing a Skrabook to both Lisabet and Anders. Anders follows Lisabet and Hayn into his office and Anders asks him about some of the artifacts. Lisabet presses Hayn about how Dragons and Wolves must have gotten along at one point and mentions that the artifacts are breaking without the Dragons. Lisabet presses the issue that not all Dragons are the same just as not all Wolves are the same but Hayn admits that he thought not all Dragons were the same but when it mattered they proved themself to be the same. Lisabet and Anders are confused by this but Hayn goes back to explain more about essance and why they cant repair the artifacts without a skilled Dragonsmith. Lisabet comments that it's not impossible to had two types of elemental blood as many people with wolf blood never manifest so it's possible someone have could have multiple elements in their blood but not manifest. Hayn responds that two elementals that have transformed would never. Hayn tells Lisabet and Anders about how Dragons refused to help them repair artifacts before going on to tell the story of his brother, Felix, and Drifa. He says that Drifa most likely killed Felix even though the two were friends. Lisabet is silent after she hears this and is so during the rest of the time she and Anders are speaking with Hayn Book 2: Scorch Dragons Quotes * "Did the dragon hurt you?" * "It's all right, she's gone." * "And we'll get you one of these, ... It helps your shirt stay where it belongs when you change. Helps you control when you change at all. At first it's like sneezing, you can't help it; it happens about every time you get excited, or scared, or feel anything overwhelming. But if you're wearing an amulet, it only happens when you want it to." * "You were near her, ... Did you know her?" * "I'm Lisabet, ... Don't worry about this. There's a reason they tell new students to stay in wolf form all the way back to the Academy. There's always one that gets caught out every few years, and they don't have a dragon for an excuse. Just think, at least you didn't change back up on the dais." * "You sent for me?" * "Looks like you survived that all right, ... She likes to eyeball everybody on their way in. Did she give you the bit about being family, and how she teaches classes so you know you can trust her?" * "She wouldn't know what family meant if she read about it in the dictionary, ... She teaches us so we'll all know her and remember to be appropriately terrified. The Trials for Fyrstulf are every five years. Last time, nobody even challenged her." * "Me neither." * "That's the class bell." * "We pass them on, ... We can't get new ones, so we have to make the amulets we have last as long as possible." * "That's mine, ... And that's yours." * "We weren't expecting company, ... That's Viktoria, ... She, um... she doesn't always remember there's nobody to make the bed for her." * "And that's Sakarias." * "He's really talented, ... That's rare for a wolf. The dragons were always the artists." * "It's all right, it's the bell I showed you, it's for the change of sessions, ... It goes every hour. I'm sorry, I should have explained more. It's an artifact system-- the duty professor or a senior student rings the one bell we saw, and all the others ring to match it, wherever they are in the Academy." * "No, dinner, ... Come on, I'll show you the way." * "They've saved us seats, ... Let's get something to eat." * "This is Anders, ... Anders, these are our roomies, Sakarias and Viktoria." * "And this is Viktoria." * "Mostly soldiers, ... Viktoria wants to be a medic, though." * "I grew up here at Ulfar, ... My mother's a wolf, and if the child of a wolf doesn't have any other family, they're allowed to stay here until it's clear whether they're going to transform or not." * "The Academy arranges an apprenticeship in the city." * "I think my mother would have coped, ... You grew up in Holbard too, Anders, is that right?" * "Well, you have a family now." * "Today we have Combat in the morning, ... Usually it's three classes before lunch and three after, but some run long. Combat's a triple, and Military History this afternoon is a double, because Sigrid can't come back twice in the week to teach us. Once is easier for her." * "Oh, we study dragons." * "Professor Ennar teaches this class." * "She's... ... She's tough. She's a real soldier, she was a commander in the last battle. She and her wife single-handedly held a whole section of the city wall for an hour, until reinforcements could get through. She has a lot more than ice spears in her arsenal." * "Jai's in charge of textbooks, ... They'll get one out of the supply cupboard for you." * "I was asking about the treaty times, Sigrid." * "Well, you need the black to see the white, ... You need the warm to feel the cold. And you need to see peace to understand battle. There have been times we got along with the dragons. Decades. Some historians even say centuries." * "But that doesn't seem right, ... I mean, the courtyard here at Ulfar is literally sized for dragons to land in, it's huge. We must have wanted them here to do that." * "Power." * "The Mayor doesn't run Holbard. The Parliament barely runs Vallen. We do. Because they're afraid of dragons, and they need us to protect them." -Lisabet to Sigrid'' Page 133, Ice Wolves'' * "Anders? ... I was just coming to get another book." * "Well, I... ... Okay, that's not true. I came to check if you were all right. You were sort of..." * "Look, ... I've been starting to think that... I mean, I could be wrong, but... ... Look, I was just wondering if you need any help with reading. ... If you do need help, ... I don't mind helping. I want to be a professor one day, it'll be good practice. ... There's no need to be embarrased. But I won't tell, if you want." * "Because I don't think they're telling us everything." * "I know what your question was going to be, ... Why did I fight with Sigrid in class, when she's the Fyrstulf, and I'm supposed to be quiet and listen?" * "Let me start with this, ... I don't think we're being told the truth about dragons. I mean, I believe the battle happened, and I think maybe we disagreed with them more and more in the years leading up to the last great battle. But everything Sigrid's saying, Ander, it doesn't add up-- I don't believe the dragons just attacked the city out of the blue one day. Why would they? ... And look at all the artifacts we have, Sigrid and the others expect us to believe we traded with them despite the fact that dragons are cruel and untrustworthy, despite the fact that they'd rather kill ten of us than help one of us. But why would they have made the artifacts they did? Why would Hadda have forged the staff, if she didn't want wolves to transform?" -Lisabet about dragons and artifacts Page 149, Ice Wolves * "They made the staff, ... They made all the artifacts. Wolves designed them, and dragons forged them." * "She was, ... And the artifacts are beginning to break, and without dragons we have no way to repair or replace them." * "Not the youngest ones, ... But most do. Only nobody ever questions Sigrid." * "Right, ... But someone has to ask. The artifacts are starting to break, and without the dragons, we have no way to fix them. What if the Staff of Hadda stopped working? Or the amulets?" * "Exactly, ... I'm trying to learn about them, but the professors only ever show us some of the artifacts. I need the Skraboks for the rest." * "These, ... And all the ones in the aisle over there. They list all the dragons' creations." * "Drifa was a dragonsmith, ... One of the most famous. And you know Hayn already. I don't know who Felix was." Category:Female Category:Ice Wolf Category:Ulfar academy student Category:Ulfar academy